


Burn

by redpearl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpearl/pseuds/redpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor distracts Jack while he's working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:** [wintercompanion's](http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion) 2010 Doctor/Jack Fest   
> **Prompt:** An AU in the style of the Star Trek Mirrorverse: Evil!Doctor and Evil!Jack, gleefully being evil together. :D (Bonus points for mixing in some hero!Master ...)

The room was a mess of bits, pieces and tangled wires, stray pieces of equipment scattered across the floor making it even messier than usual. Jack was concentrating so intensely on his work that he didn't notice the other occupier of the TARDIS had been standing behind him for some time.

"What are you doing?" The amused voice almost made Jack jump, and he turned and glared. The Doctor grinned, unrepentant, looking at the ensemble in his hand. "Interesting, so this time you're intending to keep your word – helping them to build the machine that can put out the 'hellfire'."

Jack shrugged. "I figure I can do with some grateful adoration. Might be fun for a change."

The Doctor snorted. "Except you're doing it all wrong. How many times do I have to tell you, when you try to produce a trans-dimensional system, you have to have coherency in your design. The way you connected them… here let me show you-"

Jack slapped the offending hand off. "I don't need a backseat driver. This is my fun, get your own."

The Doctor smirked. "But I thought _I_ was your fun!" He tried to get past Jack to get to the tech, but Jack wasn't just going to let him have it. They groped and grappled and fell over in a tumble of arms and legs, rolling on the floor, shouting and laughing. It wasn't long before the rolling and grappling turned into something else entirely.

"I need to finish this…" Jack panted, squirming under the Doctor, already half out of his clothes, "or this planet is going to burn."

The Doctor gleefully swallowed further protests from his lover. Nuzzling the soft skin of Jack's neck, he whispered, "Let them burn."

The End.


End file.
